


Drunk

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, Turn Back The Pendulum Arch, drunken fukutaichou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIrako-taichou deliberately gets his vice captain drunk to see what happens. The results are... Unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Author's note- this was a fic for http://foreverhypnosis.tumblr.com/ and yes, this is also from one of my tumblr accounts. I have several... childishillusions, flowering-deception and youngstrawberryprotector.

“Hirako-taichou… Are you certain that this is not against regulations? We could get into a lot of trouble…” The brown haired lieutenant demurred, fidgeting as he did as he was told by his captain.

“It’s not in the rules either way, is it?” The blond pointed out, a mischievous smile on his face, as he watched his (adorable but suspicious) subordinate continued to do as he was told.

“No taichou, it isn’t.” Sousuke demurred as he finished. “Everything is ready now.”

“Good, now come on an’ sit with me, Sou-chan!” Shinji responded, sitting down at the skillfully prepared traditional sake tasting table, and encouraging the other to sit across from him.

“Yes Sir.” The brunette replied formally, sitting in the most formal position that one was allowed in this situation.

The elder male sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a few fingers. Honestly Sou-chan could be so boringly _stiff_ sometimes. It was enough to drive him nuts. “relax, would’ja? This is meant to be an informal thing, ya dork.”

“Then what would you like me to call you, Hirako-taichou?” The lieutenant asked reservedly.

“…Try ‘Hirako’ for now, and we’ll see as the evening progresses.” The elder decided.

Aizen nodded and murmured “As you wish, Hirako.”

If Shinji didn’t know any better, he’d have thought that there was a bit of color on his lieutenant’s cheeks when the younger male said that.

~_~_~

Sou-chan was cute as a button when drunk. Sweet, smiled a lot, and had a permanent blush on his cheeks, and across the bridge of his nose. The younger male was a good deal more gregarious as well. Oddly physically affectionate as well, if the nibbling on the ends of Shinji’s hair and semi-constant poking and/or hugging was any indication.

The younger male was also a lightweight, as the brunette had been tipsy by the end of the first glass and was, at three quarters through his second well on his way to being drunk off his ass. The reason for that had been told to the blond captain. Tonight was the first time that Sousuke had alcohol in any appreciable amount.

“Sou-chan why have ya avoided alcohol before now?” Shinji asked. He had drunk some as well, but not enough to get tipsy, as he had been curious as to what his (cute) lieutenant was like when drunk. “cause if ya had wanted it earlier, you could have gotten it.”

“I just never saw the point of drinking the stuff. ‘Cause they jus… Loooose cooontrooolll, an’ that scarsess meee.” Sousuke responded truthfully, big brown eyes shoing the honest fear in his eyes.

“Don’ worry Sou-chan, I’ll keep ya safe. Do you have crush on anyone?”

“Mhmmmm… I have loved someone for a looong whiiile now. He doesn’t like me though.”

“Who is it?””

Prooomise not to teeeell?”

“I promise.”

“It’s Hirako-taichou… But he scowl at me a lot and makes me do embarrassing things. I stiiiilll love him though….”  



End file.
